


Alzas de Hormonas

by KuronoHatter



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuronoHatter/pseuds/KuronoHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los médicos lo identifican como algo normal, pero Hiroki no cree plausible como un hombre pensante y letrado como él puede sufrir de tales urgencias que simplemente amenazan su orgullo y posición de hombre maduro. Pero ¿Cómo lidias con la necesidad de tu cuerpo cuando quien puede saciarla no ha vuelto en una semana?. Junjou Romantica pertenece a Shungiku Nakamura. LEMON!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alzas de Hormonas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neko_uke_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_uke_chan/gifts).



> Ahem! *se aclara la garganta*
> 
> Antes de comenzar, pues obviamente unas palabras. Este fic surgió de una conversación por whastapp entre mi amiga Ysabella (conocida como Neko Uke Chan por estos lares) y yo. Por eso, crédito a quien crédito merece. Ella inspiró esta historia con sus locas ideas y yo solo les dí orden y contexto. Además; Ysabella es quien pule semana tras semana cada capítulo de Los Conejos Negros para ustedes, por eso consideren este shot como un regalo por su arduo y maravilloso trabajo.
> 
> Ahora; con respecto a las advertencias, quizá lo de siempre. Si notan algo de OOC en nuestros egoístas o los terroristas, es simplemente consecuencia de la naturaleza de la historia por lo cual ruego que pasen por alto esta vez. Y, por supuesto, Junjou Romantica/egoist/terrorist y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Shungiku Nakamura. Yo solo los tomo prestados para mis oscuros propósitos. :3
> 
> Para cerrar; Feliz día del amor y la amistad.

Amaneció de peor humor que nunca.

Él no era muy conocedor de cosas médicas (eso se lo dejaba a Nowaki), pero creyó haber leído alguna vez que los hombres pasaban por algo que llamaban  _alzas de testosterona._ Era un término bastante tonto, pensó, para definir una falta de control sobre el cuerpo masculino, caracterizada por un desmedido apetito… sexual.

Él pensaba que tal cosa era una patraña, pues el hombre no debía valerse de semejante excusa para dejarse llevar por sus pasiones. Tan orgulloso como era, no podía entender como habían personas que se dejaban dominar por sus hormonas cual animales en celo; pues por algo eran seres pensantes con raciocinio, con capacidad de autocontrol.

Por supuesto, sabía también en el fondo que se mentía a sí mismo, pues bastaba que Nowaki le pusiera una mano encima, con esa calidez que desprendía, para mandar la capacidad de pensar y el sentido común al demonio; pero no iba a admitirlo abiertamente porque eso simbolizaba una flagrante traición a su naturaleza soberbia.

Pero ese día, Hiroki era víctima de sus propias palabras, las cuales tuvo que tragarse al ser abrumado por una calentura incontrolable, la cual distaba mucho de ser una simple fiebre, y tuvo que aceptar frente al espejo que él también podía sentirse así de… lascivo, de vez en cuando.

Y obviamente, todo era culpa de Nowaki. De su amabilidad desmedida y de su sacrificada necesidad de decir que si todo el tiempo. Pues claro, con esa personalidad suya, Tsumori sabía a quién pedirle que supliera todas sus guardias nocturnas por una semana mientras viajaba a quién sabe qué cosa en América. Ese confianzudo superior suyo dijo que iba a hacer un curso de especialización, pero Hiroki no le creía y sabía que había una (o varias) faldas envueltas en el asunto; sin embargo Nowaki aceptó de inmediato y tenía una semana sin dormir en casa.

Se reprendió mentalmente, él sabía cómo vivir solo mientras él no estaba, sabía cómo lidiar con esas urgencias, pero ¿una semana? ¿Cómo podía dejarlo solo por tanto tiempo? Era un desconsiderado.

Tratando de mantenerse en control como el adulto que era, se dio una ducha con agua fría (muy fría valga destacar) y fue a llevarle algunos ensayos a Miyagi. Supuso que por aguantar un par de días más hasta que Nowaki volviera no iba a morir; nadie muere de ese tipo de calentura.

Por su parte, Miyagi preparaba su trabajo especial de doctorado: una extensa investigación sobre el contexto histórico en el que Matsuo Bashō desarrolló sus más reconocidas obras y el precedente que estas establecieron en la literatura Japonesa hasta la actualidad. Tal cual como el título exponía, era su trabajo más ambicioso, por eso lo había escogido para su doctorado y por eso se recluyó en su oficina sin pasar por su departamento durante los últimos 8 días. Bueno, tampoco era que no pasaba, pero solo iba por cosas básicas: Comer algo, darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Y claro, a ver la cara de Shinobu así fuera durmiendo.

Con tanto tiempo sin prácticamente verse, que el muchacho no invadiera su oficina a punta de improperios hacia sus desatentas maneras le sorprendió de manera grata y lo puso ansioso a partes iguales. Yō Miyagi se desconocía por completo en esos aspectos de su personalidad desde que unió su vida al terrorista, siendo atacado a menudo por pensamientos que iban desde el típico  _se aburrirá de mi descuido,_ hasta el funesto  _aprovechará que yo no estoy para meter a una hermosa chica en casa, de todas maneras es joven._

Quiso consolarse repitiéndose hasta el cansancio que Shinobu había madurado y entendía que en cuestiones de trabajo debía respetar su espacio, que aquella situación era temporal y que terminaría su trabajo lo más pronto posible para volver a su lado… pero ¿Ni siquiera una llamada, un mensaje en todo el día? Estaba irritado, ansioso y… urgido.

A veces detestaba esa parte de sí. Podía estar totalmente concentrado un momento, pero si sus pensamientos se desviaban a los labios de Shinobu, a la sensación de su piel desnuda bajo su cuerpo, a sus suspiros y a sus gemidos; se sentía repentinamente embargado por la necesidad de poseerlo. Se reprochaba diciéndose que él era un adulto, que esas cosas se las dejara a los adolescentes, que él era un hombre japonés saliendo con un muchacho al que casi le doblaba la edad y que por ende debía mantener el control. Pero por más que se recordara que él era un adulto, lo asaltaban de nuevo esos pensamientos y tenía que correr al baño más cercano a lavarse la cara para poder calmarse un poco.

Se sirvió una taza de café bien cargado para poder tranquilizarse cuando escuchó la puerta. Supuso era Kamijō con los ensayos que él le había pedido. Sonrío para sí mismo, de verdad era muy diligente.

― Ya voy, ya voy― gritó cuando tocaron con insistencia. Kamijō podía ser muy impaciente a veces.

¡Profesor Kamijō no tiene porque…!― exclamó al abrir, pero la frase se quedó a la mitad en su boca.

En la puerta, como si fuese un producto de sus más bajos pensamientos, estaba Shinobu.

―  _En estos momentos presentamos un leve retraso debido a dificultades técnicas. Rogamos disculpas por los inconvenientes ocasionados._

Odiaba los retrasos en el subterráneo.

Tenía que llevarle esos ensayos a Miyagi pues los necesitaba para su tesis de doctorado; otro trabajo sobre Matsuo Bashō, pero más adornado y complicado. Siendo franco, admiraba su trabajo como profesional, pero como persona era desordenado, irritante, irrespetuoso y desconsiderado.

Sin dejar de mencionar que salía con un muchacho diecisiete años menor que él y encima hijo del decano de la facultad, poniendo en grave riesgo todo su trabajo; pero algo dentro de él mismo le decía que no se tomaría tantas molestias si no lo quisiera de verdad. Por eso prefería mantenerse al margen del asunto.

Además, se lo debía. Miyagi no le había dicho a nadie el desastre que él y Nowaki habían hecho en la biblioteca luego de su última gran discusión y posterior gran reconciliación.

Era mal momento para recordar eso. Cuando rememoró su voz, en sus caricias y la forma en la que lo amó en aquel momento; su temperatura corporal se elevó a niveles preocupantes.

― Señor ¿Se encuentra bien?― le preguntó una estudiante de secundaria al verlo en tal estado de turbación.

― Eh… sí, claro. Estoy bien. Gracias― contestó cortésmente. Regañándose de nuevo para recuperar algo de coherencia en sus pensamientos mientras el tren se ponía de nuevo en marcha.

Comenzaba a caer la noche cuando al fin llegó a la universidad. Pensó que el alcanzar su oficina le pondría fin a su pequeño problema. Podría concentrarse en su trabajo, volver a enfocarse y su problema fisiológico se acabaría de una vez por todas.

Vio pocos alumnos en los pasillos de la facultad, muchos de ellos ya retirándose a sus casas. Encontró eso reconfortante, así ninguno de sus estudiantes se acercaría a perturbarlo en su trabajo con molestas preguntas tontas; precisamente ese día que no estaba de humor.

Exhaló un suspiro cuando llegó a la puerta de su oficina. Se tomaría una taza de café y se concentraría en trabajar…. Eventualmente sus hormonas se calmarían.

Nada más lejos de la realidad, en cuanto puso la mano en la perilla escuchó ruidos muy extraños que provenían del interior. Podía jurar que eran… ¿jadeos?

― Baja la voz― escuchó que ordenaba una voz rasposa y casi sin aliento… ¿Miyagi?

― ¡C-como si pudiera c-cuando me estás tocando a-allí!― reclamó otra con menos aliento que él y de repente Hiroki sintió como todo el aire se cerraba en su garganta… ¿Estaban haciéndolo allí?

Quiso alejarse a toda velocidad, pero sus pies no respondieron. Escuchó como la otra voz gemía el nombre de su jefe en un gritito ahogado y luego más suspiros y ruidos eróticos. Ya se las vería Miyagi con él en cuanto pudiera pensar con coherencia, por usar su oficina como hotel del amor.

Pero Miyagi no era el único con problemas. Hiroki se percató con vergüenza como, además de no poder moverse de la puerta, comenzaba a sentir como si hirviera por dentro y cierta parte suya comenzaba a inflamarse por debajo de su ropa hasta dolerle.

Pensó para sí que ahora si estaba enfermo y no tenía remedio ¿Excitarse al escuchar a otros? ¡¿A su jefe, dicho sea de paso?! Inconcebible.

Un gemido prolongado casi resonó en todo el pasillo, o bueno, quizás no, pero lo que sí sabía con exactitud fue que le hizo estremecerse.

― Shinobu, baja la voz― volvió a reclamarle, no con mucha autoridad.

― N-no puedo― contestó el otro con mucha menos altivez.

― Entonces tendré que hacer algo al respecto.

No sabía que Miyagi podía hablar con tanta picardía.

Trató de asomarse con la mayor discreción posible por el vidrio biselado de la oficina y denotó algunas sombras inteligibles que parecían abrazarse con los rostros muy juntos. Podía jurar que Miyagi le devoraba la boca a ese muchacho para que no hiciera ruido mientras le tocaba y este se abrazaba a su espalda como su pudiera salvarlo de alguna manera.

Fue más que suficiente para su, ya de por sí, descompuesto ser y se obligó a mover los pies al baño más alejado que pudiera conseguir para hacerse cargo de su propio problema.

Miyagi escuchó pasos fuera de la oficina y entró en alerta.

― ¿Kamijō?― preguntó, separándose de Shinobu para caminar hacia la puerta.

― ¿Cómo estás llamándome?― Devolvió el otro casi hecho una fiera.

― No me refiero a ti― le reprendió― escuché pasos afuera. Seguro que llegó y nos escuchó… Voy a buscarlo.

Iba hacia la puerta cuando sintió que lo retenían desde la manga de la camisa.

― No vas a dejarme así, viejo― reclamó con las mejillas encendidas mientras miraba hacia abajo. Miyagi trató de mantenerse enfocado, pero se le escapó una sonrisa por lo bajo.

― Aquí no podemos― respondió.

― Vamos a tu auto― ofreció el muchacho resuelto. En el fondo no era tan mala idea y amaba su iniciativa, pero tenía que pensar como un adulto.

Shinobu notó su indecisión y, haciendo acopio de una valentía que nunca había tenido hasta ese momento. Se acercó a su oído y susurró.

― ¿De verdad vas a dejarme así?― tomó su mano y la rozó contra su pantalón, haciendo evidente las respuestas físicas que sus estímulos habían causado. Miyagi pensó que era una desconsideración dejar a Hiroki así, pues desde hacía un par de días lucía demacrado y pálido… pero tampoco podía dejar pasar una invitación tan… tentadora.

― Al diablo― exclamó tomándolo de la mano para salir de la oficina― vamos a mi auto.

Mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras, marcó el celular de Nowaki (el que le dieron para que llamara en casos de emergencia) y que él se hiciera cargo.

Acababa de tomar su descanso y con un suspiro de pesadez se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Estaba exhausto.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, no debió haber aceptado cambiar las guardias con Tsumori para que tomara el curso, pero tampoco halló forma en la que pudiera decir que no. Durante las guardias de noche se podía aprender mucho sobre muchos casos y eso le parecía particularmente útil en su profesión, pero a pesar de cuanto pudiera aprender había un detalle que lo tenía particularmente inquieto.

Tenía demasiados días sin ver a su Hiro-san, y eso, siendo honestos, lo estaba molestando.

Nowaki estaba infinitamente agradecido por su paciencia y la comprensión que le ofrecía a sus desorganizados horarios de trabajo, y por eso trataba también de mantener la madurez que el asunto requería, pero eso de llegar cuando ya estuviera durmiendo y dejarlo en el mismo estado temprano en la mañana sin siquiera poder hablarle, como si no estuviera allí, era desesperante.

Sobre todo el no poder besarlo, el no poder abrazarlo, tocarlo, acariciarlo….

Exhaló otro suspiro y se preguntó si él lo extrañaría de la misma forma.

Sintió el celular vibrar en el bolsillo de la bata de laboratorio y lo tomó al vuelo. Capaz y sus pensamientos habían llegado a su amado Hiro-san y él le había escrito diciéndole que lo extrañaba.

Era Miyagi, y eso lo sobresaltó un poco. Él le había dado su número de teléfono un día que fue a llevarle unas cosas a Hiroki, para que en caso de cualquier emergencia le llamasen. Cosa que el profesor nunca había hecho hasta ese día.

Contestó un poco nervioso, tratando de disimularlo en su tono de voz.

― Profesor Miyagi ¿Pasó algo?― preguntó

― Hola, Nowaki― contestó el mayor tratando de mantener la calma mientras entraban en el estacionamiento― Sería bueno que vinieras, desde hace algunos días noto a Kamijō bastante raro. Está un poco pálido y-

― ¡¿Le pasó algo a Hiro-san?!― Ya había exclamado en medio del susto mientras se incorporaba del sofá y adiós autocontrol.

― Posiblemente no sea grave― trató de tranquilizarlo escogiendo con mucho cuidado sus palabras mientras entraban al auto―. A mí no me ha dicho nada, pero quizás si sea un poco más honesto contigo, a fin de cuentas…

― Sí, claro― respondió decidido mientras se quitaba la bata y tomaba sus cosas― en seguida voy para allá. Gracias por avisarme.

― No tienes que agradecerme. Avísame en cuanto sepas algo.

Iba a agregar algo más, pero un muchacho de ojos grises y mejillas muy rojas que estaba montado sobre él en el asiento trasero de su auto le quitó el celular y lo besó en los labios.

Contrario a lo que le pasaría a cualquier otro en su situación, Hiroki no imaginó la escena que vio en su oficina mientras esperaba que sus hormonas se calmaran. Primero se lavó las manos, después la cara, dejó las palmas remojar bajo el agua fría del lavamanos (escuchó en alguna parte que eso ayudaba), sacó cuentas matemáticas, recitó antiguos pasajes de libros que leyó cuando aún era un niño; pero nada parecía ser de utilidad. Así que cuando por fin decidió asumir su realidad, se encerró en uno de los cubículos del baño y comenzó a hacerse cargo de sí mismo y de su deseo apremiante.

Cerró los ojos e imaginó que las manos que desabotonaban su pantalón y le bajaban la cremallera no eran suyas. Eran otras mucho más grandes, más cálidas y suaves. Unas que remataban unos brazos igual de fuertes y varoniles, llegando hasta sus hombros, bajando hasta su pecho musculoso a causa del trabajo físico ejercido durante muchos años.

Imaginaba sus ojos sobre él, esos enormes y descarados ojos azules como la noche observando cada una de las respuestas en su rostro; imaginaba sus labios en su cuello, en sus oídos, en su clavícula. Soltando suspiros quedos que lo encendían mucho más cuando lo llamaban.

_Hiro-san…_

― Nowaki…― murmuró con la misma intensidad de las noches que convertían en mañanas entregándose el uno al otro sin medida. Recordó la biblioteca, su departamento, su habitación, la cocina, la sala, el sofá y todos los lugares donde le había hecho el amor. Incluso aquellos donde no, pero descubrió que los ansiaba cuando escuchó a Miyagi dejándose llevar por su propio deseo en su oficina.

También se imaginó allí, sobre su escritorio, siendo recorrido por sus manos, devorado por sus labios, escuchando sus suspiros y gemidos. Siendo invadido por él hasta el último rincón de sus entrañas…

― ¡Nowaki!― dejó escapar casi sin querer en voz alta. Lo extrañaba tanto.

Corrió desde la estación hasta la universidad y desde allí hasta su oficina. Se imaginó cientos de cosas funestas y horribles que solo lo hicieron desesperarse más. Al no encontrarlo en el despacho fue al salón, a la biblioteca, al cafetín, incluso al salón de profesores.

Nadie lo había visto o sabía de él. Y Nowaki se llenó de un sentimiento de angustia indescriptible.

Para probar suerte decidió ir al baño, quizás tenía algún malestar en el estómago y estaba vomitando. Comía muy mal cuando lo dejaba solo y supuso que tantos días comiendo cualquier cosa o saltándose las comidas le estaban pasando factura.

Cuando llegó al último baño del pasillo ya casi no tenía aliento, ni esperanzas. Abrió la boca para llamarlo cuando escuchó un gemido conocido seguido de otros que estaba seguro también conocía muy bien.

― ¿Hiro-san?― preguntó en voz baja. Capaz y estaba interrumpiendo a otra u otras personas. Él no era nadie para juzgar eso.

― Nowaki…― escuchó que jadeaban de nuevo y eso lo alerto ¿Era Hiroki? ¿ _Su_ Hiroki?

Se acercó al cubículo de dónde venían esos ruidos y acercó su oído a la puerta. De nuevo lo escuchó suspirar, gemir y jadear mientras imaginaba donde estaban sus manos y sus pensamientos.

Gracias al cielo no era nada malo, pero igual aquello era una emergencia.

Escucharlo de esa manera desató un incendio dentro de él difícil de controlar y menos disimular. Así que Nowaki mandó el autocontrol al diablo por segunda vez y tocó la puerta del cubículo.

Hiroki se detuvo en seco. Lo había descubierto un superior, o peor, sus propios estudiantes; de todas formas era su fin.

Se quedó muy quieto durante unos segundos, quizás minutos, esperando que aquella persona se fuera y nunca supiera quien estaba en el baño haciendo tan indecente actividad.

Llamaron de nuevo a la puerta y se sintió desmayar. Habíra acabado con su carrera por calenturiento. ¡Todo por culpa del estúpido de Nowaki!

Resignado abrió la puerta, no tan dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias, cuando lo vio allí, agitado y rojo hasta las orejas. Curiosamente tenía una erección también.

― ¿Nowak-?― no pudo terminar de preguntar cuando la fuerza de un tifón le tomó de los hombros y lo estrelló contra la puerta devorándole los labios en un beso obsceno y arrebatador.

Sus manos se deslizaron con presteza hasta el pasador del cubículo y volvieron a su lugar de origen sobre sus hombros, subiendo hasta su rostro y bajando hasta su cintura por ambos lados. Hiroki quiso parar todo aquello para preguntar qué diablos hacía en la facultad y cómo supo que estaba allí, pero simplemente se sentía tan rebasado por su deseo por tenerlo que dejó esas preguntas innecesarias para después.

Sintió el peso de su cuerpo aprisionarlo contra la puerta y no pudo evitar gemir, la parte de su cuerpo que quedó desatendida cuando pensó que lo habían descubierto no tardó mucho en volver a recuperar su vigor, mientras se frotaba contra Nowaki en una danza desesperada por tenerlo y ser suyo como tanto lo había imaginado desde la mañana.

Sus labios se separaron de los suyos y bajaron a su cuello, mordiéndolo con desenfreno. Allí muy poco le importó si los escuchaban afuera. Se sentía totalmente ajeno a su entorno, fuera de sí.

Se aferró a sus cabellos negros casi con furia mientras movía la cara de un lado al otro para que no quedara rincón sin explorar. Sintió sus cálidas manos envolverle para luego moverse desde arriba hacia abajo con parsimonia, en un ritmo que lo estaba volviendo loco.

― Nowaki…― era lo único que podía decir, lo único que podía articular entre los gemidos y los jadeos mientras buscaba aire o algo a que aferrarse. Su espalda le ofreció algo de consuelo, arañándola mientras más sonidos impudentes y procaces salían de sus labios.

― ¿Me extrañaste, Hiro-san?― preguntó con un siseo que se le antojó irresistible mientras saboreaba su manzana de adán, subiendo hacia su barbilla. Deleitándose la mirada con esa expresión que ponía al sentir sus caricias.

Tensó los labios para no responderle, sentía que caería muy bajo con semejante comportamiento, y no iba a darle el gusto de hundirse más en sus provocaciones. Pero si, lo extrañaba demasiado, tanto que había llegado hasta ese punto, a no poder controlarse al pensarlo ¿No le bastaba con ver en qué estado estaba?

Rozó sus labios con los suyos antes de morder con delicadeza el labio inferior mientras sus manos seguían moviéndose sobre su miembro. Eso apagó su orgullo, su soberbia, su decencia; todo.

― Si― contestó en un jadeo aferrándose a su chaqueta para tratar de quitársela―. Demasiado.

Tentando su suerte, Nowaki aprovechó la situación para hacer más preguntas. Sabía que no con mucha frecuencia obtendría respuestas tan sinceras del castaño.

― ¿Me necesitabas?― preguntó en su oído antes de morder su lóbulo. ¿De dónde sacaba ese atrevimiento? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Solo entendía que con Hiro podía ser de esa manera.

Hiroki asintió subiendo las manos de nuevo a su cabello para atraerlo hacia su rostro y apropiarse de sus labios en un beso, en parte para amainar su voz, en parte para que no preguntara más obviedades, mientras las manos enormes y cálidas que había imaginado comenzaban a desabotonar también su camisa; separándose de sus labios para dejar un reguero de besos desde su cuello hasta su pecho, concentrándose en los puntos donde sabía era más sensible.

Tuvo que morderse los labios y apretarlos para no seguir gritando. Cada roce de su cuerpo contra el suyo despertaba un ardor de intensidades desconocidas para él hasta ese día. Sí, amaba hacer el amor con Nowaki y amaba que lo tocara, pero, quizás movido por la necesidad de sentirlo en ese momento, cada caricia se hacía más intensa, más vívida.

Nowaki se aferró de sus caderas y comenzó a frotarse contra él para que supiera que no estaba solo en ello.

― ¿Lo sientes?― preguntó entre jadeos ansiosos que Hiroki nunca le había escuchado antes, pero le resultaron en extremo sensuales― Yo también te he extrañado.

Para devolverle un poco la cortesía; Hiroki bajó sus manos hasta su pantalón, liberándolo de la restricción de la ropa. Con una mano invasora se coló hasta su ropa interior, imitando en su centro los movimientos que Nowaki realizaba en el suyo. Pronto las palabras fueron sustituidas por quejidos que por la proximidad de sus rostros y el silencio a su alrededor, retumbaron como truenos en sus oídos, desbocando sus corazones y agitando sus respiraciones aún más.

Sintió como si en sus venas fluyera lava al rojo vivo y un calor desde su vientre se propago por todo su cuerpo al ritmo de sus movimientos. Estaba cerca, lo sentía en cada suspiro, en cada gemido, en como los poros de su cuerpo se erizaban.

― N-Nowaki― le soltó y se abrazó a él con fuerza, como si las piernas no le dieran para más.

El menor le conocía lo suficiente para saber que esa era la señal de que el clímax estaba cerca y aceleró sus movimientos, concentrando su mirada en su rostro. Hiroki sabía que le resultaba particularmente excitante verlo derretirse en sus manos.

Como un relámpago, el orgasmo sacudió sus sentidos, haciéndole ver todo en color blanco por unos segundos; como si fuese cegado por un flash. Nowaki tuvo que sostenerlo, pues sus piernas no podían soportarlo.

Ambos se miraron con complicidad; como dos niños que acabaron de cometer juntos una travesura, con las respiraciones y los corazones desbocados dentro del pecho como si hubiesen corrido una maratón.

―Hiro-san― paseó sus labios por su rostro hasta rozar los suyos aun buscando aire mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos con la fuerza de un vendaval― ¿Puedo…?

Reflexionó por unos breves segundos lo que quería decir con eso pues se sentía aturdido aún, pero apretó con la misma fuerza la ropa entre sus dedos antes de asentir:

― Sí― jadeó― apresúrate…

Y lo dejó besarlo de nuevo, aunque acabara de venirse aún estaba intranquilo, queriendo que el tifón lo siguiera arrastrando en su vórtice. Un tifón que era solo suyo.

Nowaki lo guió de nuevo hacia la puerta para apoyarlo contra ella. Hiroki deslizó sus manos por su rostro, bajando con la yema de sus dedos por su cuello hasta su pecho. Subiendo de nuevo para dibujar sus labios con ellos. El moreno respondió enredando su lengua entre ellos, dejando más besos húmedos que de nuevo dispararon el calor en sus entrañas.

Abrió por completo su camisa y bajó sus pantalones, descartándolos hacia un lado como si fuera lo más natural. Ambos sabían que esa no era su forma usual de comportarse, pero Hiroki supuso que después podía culpar de todo a una  _alza de testosterona._

Hiroki tomó una de las manos que amaba tanto y llevó los dedos hasta sus labios, imitando los movimientos que había visto en su cómplice. Con satisfacción vio como lo miraba entre embobado y sorprendido, pues no era algo que hiciera con demasiada frecuencia.

Nowaki sacó los dedos luego de un rato, acercándose a su rostro.

― Suficiente― jadeó alternando la mirada entre sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos antes de dirigirse a sus oídos― quiero terminar dentro de ti.

Sintió que su cara se encendía ante aquella confesión tan descarada y tragó algo de saliva para humedecer su garganta, pues la sentía casi árida. Cerró las manos casi con furia sobre sus hombros y cerró los ojos hasta que casi le dolieron pues no podía soportar la vergüenza, pero tampoco era como que quisiese detenerse.

Nowaki le levantó una de las piernas para enredarla en su cintura y de nuevo habló en su oído.

― Hiro-san― dijo dulcemente― sostente de mí.

Sabía que sus extremidades no aguantarían otro vendaval como el que estaba por llevárselo en su vorágine, y en el fondo no podía estar más orgulloso de eso, porque sabía muy bien que solo él podía desatarlo y vivirlo hasta que menguara, solo Hiroki era el detonante de ese vendaval, solo él vería esa faceta suya.

Ese era su más grande orgullo. Ser amado por Nowaki, ser su único dueño así como solo era de él.

No pudo ni quiso evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás cuando lo sintió invadirle. Amaba ese calor nostálgico y por eso lo extrañaba tanto cada vez que no lo tenía cerca, pues se sentía frío y solo. Tan solo como los días anteriores a conocerlo. Días que de solo recordarlos le hacían estremecerse de miedo.

De nuevo sus manos se hicieron notar al tocar descaradamente su pecho, sus piernas, sus muslos, sus nalgas; subiendo hasta su espalda, derritiéndolo al tacto.

Iba a romperse el labio de morderlo con tanta fuerza cuando los suyos le reclamaron un beso con instinto casi animal; enredando su lengua con la propia para luego deslizarse con lujuria por su paladar hasta saborear sus labios como un caramelo. Aquella forma tan primitiva pero tan sensual de besar estaba volviéndolo loco, haciéndole vibrar y gemir como nunca antes; cosa que solo pudo exteriorizar abrazándose con más fuerza a su divino torturador. Bajando las uñas por su espalda, dejando su rastro incluso por encima de la franela hasta llegar a sus caderas, empujándolo más hacia él para intensificar sus envites contra su cuerpo.

No solo su cuerpo sino sus pensamientos se llenaron de él. De su olor, de su aliento, del tacto de su piel, del sonido de su voz e incluso del sabor de su sudor, que combinándose con el suyo caía como auxilio efímero al calor de su cuerpo.

Y, entre espasmos, calor y una corriente similar a cientos de voltios sacudiendo sus nervios desde su espina hasta su cerebro, sintió acercarse el ansiado clímax, el anhelado alivio a su tortura exquisita; la máxima comunión entre sus almas.

― Nowaki…ya casi…― logró articular a duras penas, tratando de no solapar sus jadeos que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se deleitó en escuchar.

― Juntos, Hiro-san― le pidió una vez más. Y siendo franco amaba eso, amaba llegar a la cúspide de sus deseos junto a él porque en esos momentos sentía que por escasos segundos eran uno solo.

Aumentó la velocidad e intensidad de sus movimientos, colmando de su esencia cada uno de sus espacios, de su fuerza, de ese amor egoísta que lo había rescatado tantas veces sin que el moreno se diera cuenta incluso de cuan bendecido se sentía desde que lo había conocido.

Y de nuevo su cuerpo se removió entre sus brazos en espasmos casi violentos que estallaron en una mezcla de suspiros y respiraciones desbocadas. Además de la familiar calidez de su esencia en su interior, que aunque para unos podía ser incomodo; para él era la prueba tangible de que una vez más se le había entregado, confirmando su pertenencia.

Con debilidad y confianza casi ciega se dejó caer en sus brazos mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración y un ritmo cardiaco que le permitiera hablar. Se sintió tan estúpidamente feliz cuando lo escuchó reír apenas, mientras acariciaba su espalda con afecto. Esa era otra cosa que amaba de él, podía arrastrarlo a sus dominios con la furia de un huracán, pero cuando volvía la calma, era brisa fresca de primavera, era paz y sosiego.

Esperó durante algunos minutos que pudiera recuperarse un poco, o por lo menos ponerse en pie por sí mismo. Y mientras tanto le repetía con voz melodiosa y cargada de promesas cuanto lo había extrañado, cuanto lo amaba y cuan pleno se sentía cada vez que estaba junto a él.

Hiroki no le dijo nada, pero Nowaki supo cuando le abrazo casi con posesión que no era el único que se había sentido así.

Cuando recuperaron el aliento y acomodaron un poco su ropa, Nowaki lo tomó de la muñeca y lo llevó hacia afuera, pero la dirección que llevaban no era precisamente la que los iba a llevar a casa.

Por muy curioso que sonara, Nowaki lo llevaba hacia la biblioteca.

― ¿I-idiota adónde me estás llevando?― intentó zafarse, pero le fue inútil. No porque el agarre de Nowaki fuera muy fuerte, sino porque en el fondo de sí mismo apoyaba su repentina y loca idea.

El fuego dentro de él solo se había apaciguado un poco, más no había amainado del todo.

En el camino notó que ya no había ningún estudiante en los alrededores y que ya había anochecido. Si alguno de sus alumnos pasó por el sanitario y escuchó su lujuriosa sinfonía, era algo de lo que se ocuparía de solucionar después. Sin embargo ahora tenía cosas más urgentes que atender.

Cuando entraron al salón principal de la biblioteca, Nowaki cerró las puertas con seguro y le abrazó por la espalda, deslizando su nariz por la piel de su cuello reavivando el incendio. Su impetuoso orgullo apareció una vez más y recordando cuanto le había indignado que Miyagi usara su oficina como su propia suite matrimonial intentó poner un alto a aquella locura.

― ¿P-por qué aquí de nuevo?― intentó apartárselo de encima, pero ya estaba de nuevo con los labios en su lóbulo y sus manos en la cintura― ¡Sabes qué no podemos!

Dejó algunos besos desde la piel expuesta por el cuello de su camisa hasta la raíz de sus cabellos mientras sus manos serpenteaban por sus muslos hasta su abdomen.

― Yo nunca te lo he dicho, pero…― dijo con voz rasposa y jadeante― Aún sueño cuando lo hicimos aquí… y siempre he querido volver.

Esa confesión fue como si le hubiesen leído el pensamiento; cuando estaba solo en el baño se percató de que ese recuerdo en especial elevaba su libido mucho más que el resto, si eso era posible, y que inclusive soñaba con volver algún día a ese lugar, por mucha vergüenza que le causase semejante fantasía.

Pero no era un sitio donde pudiese dejarse llevar por sus obscenos delirios, y eso trató de decirle a Nowaki cuando atrajo su rostro y comenzó a besarle de nuevo, haciendo que el corazón le retumbase en los tímpanos.

Juraría que su intención era apartárselo de encima, pero cuando sus manos cubrieron las suyas con ese propósito; fue traicionado por su subconsciente y lo que hizo fue arrastrarlas por sus piernas buscando más contacto.

― ¿Aquí, Hiro-san?― preguntó con esa voz tan descarada suya que a veces odiaba por tener la habilidad de anular su raciocinio; haciendo lo que no se atrevía a pedir, pero en el fondo quería.

Estuvo a punto de responderle para acabar con aquel disparate de forma decisiva, pero sus ojos lo traspasaron, su aliento sobre su cara le nubló la conciencia y sus labios tan cerca de los suyos de nuevo hicieron añicos su orgullo.

Sin oponer resistencia, dejó que el más alto lo girara hacia él, dándole frente una vez más. Lo miró a los ojos encendidos de una mezcla entre instinto y lujuria arrebatadoras, pero aun así lo miraba con amor, con devoción.

Incluso en esos momentos totalmente dominados por la pasión no dejaba de amarlo… increíble.

Dejando que lo guiara, caminó hacia atrás hasta que tropezó con uno de los escritorios. Ya estaba oscuro dentro de la biblioteca, pero algunas de las luces del campus se colaban a través de las cortinas iluminando tenuemente la habitación. Probablemente derivaba de su propia imaginación, pero juraría que lo único que podía destacar en medio de aquellas sombras era el azul de sus ojos.

Se abrazó de su espalda mientras subía al escritorio, sentándose en él. Y no quiso darle tregua a sus labios ni un segundo mientras pudiera fundirlos con los suyos en besos interminables que desbocaron su corazón hasta casi hacer que se saliera de su pecho.

― Tócame…― se le escapó entre gemidos al tiempo que sus manos paseaban por su espalda, subiendo hasta su nuca y aferrándose de sus cabellos. Le dio un suspiro ansioso en respuesta y el calor de sus manos subió por sus piernas hasta su cintura; concentrándose en su centro que ya exigía caricias.

Embebido en el éxtasis, supuso que era cierto que ese lugar elevaba su adrenalina pues cada beso le sabía más dulce, cada caricia era más fogosa y cada roce le estremecía más, erizándole la piel y robándole el aire hasta asfixiarlo.

Tomó una de sus manos y la dejó donde también quería que lo tocase. En otras circunstancias habría muerto de vergüenza y bochorno, pero esta vez solo sonrió por dentro con descaro y cinismo; halando su labio inferior con sus dientes mientras cerraba la palma en torno a su hombría, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo.

― H-Hiro-sa-n…― gruñó para no suspirar débilmente como sabría que lo haría. Y eso le llenó de malicia, acelerando el movimiento de su manos.

Pero no le duró mucho el sentimiento de victoria, pues esa calidez que lo dominaba también se intensificó llevándolo al límite. Soltándole sin siquiera pedir permiso se abrazó de nuevo a sus hombros, dejando escapar su voz sin ya importarle que lo oyese, pues él era el único al que iba dedicado cada gemido y suspiro.

Sin embargo, ese contacto no parecía ser suficiente para los dos aunque lo amasen. Nowaki quería invadirle de nuevo y Hiroki quería ser invadido por él; alcanzando de nuevo la máxima expresión de posesión, la prueba fehaciente de su egoísmo.

― No dijiste que… querías terminar dentro de mí…― musitó en su oído, más rojo de lo que una vez habría estado en la vida―entonces… apresúrate.

Eso marcó el fin de la cordura de ambos, pues después de semejante invitación Nowaki se acomodó entre sus piernas y él terminó de echarse sobre el escritorio para facilitarle las cosas. Por primera vez sintió sus uñas arañarle los muslos mientras lo poseía con soberbia e ímpetu; una faceta suya que solo él conocía y de la que también estaba orgulloso de sacar a flote.

Intentó decir algo, pero no pudo articular más nada, pues cada vez que abría los labios lo que hacía era clamar por aire en forma de gemidos que hacían eco entre los libros, rebotando contra las paredes y volviendo a sus oídos después de unirse con los suyos en armonía perfecta.

Enredó las piernas en su cintura y arañó su espalda dejando algunas marcas. De nuevo sonrío por dentro, le hacía feliz la idea de que luego las viera y recordara aquel derroche hasta sonrojarse.

Y le dejó apropiarse de cada espacio, de cada vacío que consiguiera; no solo dentro de su cuerpo, sino fuera de él. Lo dejó besarlo de nuevo, resbalando las lenguas hasta enredarse, marcando con sus dientes cada espacio que alcanzaran. Ya después se haría cargo de las marcas.

Sus ojos se consiguieron con su par en medio de la danza de sus cuerpos y nunca se sintió tan completo ni tan abochornado como en ese momento; de nuevo lo engañó su imaginación destacando aquel azul tan mágico en medio de la oscuridad. Pero entonces los engañados eran dos porque sus iris del color del otoño eran lo único que podía distinguir Nowaki en aquel enredo de pieles, labios y respiraciones agitadas.

Todas las sensaciones (algunas conocidas y otras totalmente nuevas) alcanzaron su punto de ebullición en las venas, arterias y nervios, exteriorizándose en un grito ahogado contra los labios del otro y en una mezcla de fluidos corporales en su estómago y su interior.

El más alto se dejó caer debilitado sobre su cómplice. Ambos tratando de recordar como respirar de manera que el aire alcanzara los pulmones y les calmara un poco el corazón. Quizás nunca se atrevería a decírselo abiertamente, pero Hiroki nunca se sentía tan pleno y tan feliz como cuando veía su rostro agotado después de hacer el amor. Cansado, pero al mismo tiempo tan feliz, sonriendo como idiota.

Se habría quedado unos minutos más allí, pero escucharon unos pasos afuera que los devolvieron a la realidad.

― Deberíamos irnos― sugirió Nowaki tratando de contener la sonrisa traviesa. De haber tenido la energía suficiente, lo habría golpeado por irrespetuoso.

Pero la vergüenza podía más que él, así que en absoluto silencio se incorporó de la mesa y comenzó a vestirse tan rápido como pudo.

Cuando se abotonaba la camisa sus brazos lo rodearon y lo abrazaron con fuerza por su cintura.

― Eso se sintió muy bien, Hiro-san― susurró contra su oído antes de darle un beso corto en la nuca. Y sintió el calor de su rostro acumularse hasta casi hervir.

Quería soltarle toda clase de improperios por calenturiento, impulsivo y manipulador al arrastrarlo en eso consigo, pero no podía mentirse a sí mismo; también él se había sentido muy bien.

Con la esperanza de que los pasos que habían escuchado solo hubieran sido un producto de su paranoia, salieron con cuidado del salón. Claro, no antes de haber limpiado un poco de manera que el desastre causado por sus hormonas no fuese tan evidente para quienes fueran a estudiar al día siguiente.

Camino a la salida, en medio de los oscuros pasillos de la facultad, sintió como sus dedos se colaron hasta enlazarse en los suyos. Supuso que podía sacudirlo y exigirle que no se dejara llevar aún más por su arranque de adolescente; pero se quedó callado y lo dejó estar. No era algo que ocurría con demasiada frecuencia y no había nadie ya en la universidad, así que estaba bien.

― Deberíamos tomar un taxi― le dijo con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro. Asintió de acuerdo, tampoco era que estaban muy presentables para tomar el subterráneo y después caminar a su casa.

Mientras esperaban, una corriente de aire le hizo estremecerse de frío. Ahora que lo recordaba bien, ya eran los primeros días del otoño; por lo que no era extraño que las brisas frías se hicieran comunes.

Se abrazó a sí mismo, en medio de los últimos acontecimientos había dejado su abrigo y su maletín en la oficina. Ya los buscaría al día siguiente, no tenía ganas de volver y encontrar a Miyagi con su amante menor de edad.

De repente sintió un peso en sus hombros seguido de una calidez tranquilizadora. Esa calidez estaba acompañada de una fragancia familiar.

Cuando se viró hacia un lado confirmó sus sospechas.

― Sería muy malo que mi Hiro-san se resfríe ¿Verdad?― le sonrió de nuevo acomodando la espesa chaqueta sobre sus hombros. Se sonrojó y se sintió tan estúpidamente feliz que el corazón no le cabía en el pecho.

Detuvo un taxi en la avenida y le abrió la puerta para que abordara. Lo estaba tratando como a una chica, pero que a él no le molestara le resultaba aun peor.

― ¿No deberías volver al hospital?― preguntó con preocupación. No podía negarse la alegría de que acudiera a él cuando lo extrañaba, pero tampoco podía con la culpa de que abandonara su trabajo por su causa.

Nowaki negó con la cabeza.

― Tsumori-senpai volvió antes de lo previsto. Me tropecé con él antes de salir― respondió―. Tenía un golpe en la cara, seguramente hizo algo innecesario de nuevo. Pero, el hecho es que mañana vuelvo a mi horario normal.

Tomó su mano en medio de la penumbra de la noche y el vaivén de las luces de la ciudad y la llevó a sus labios.

No dejaré a Hiro-san solo por más tiempo― agregó, totalmente decidido antes de besar el dorso de su mano.

― suficiente― exclamó zafándose antes de que hiciera algo que mancillara su orgullo aún más― deja de hacer esas cosas. Es vergonzoso.

De nuevo rio un poco entre dientes, pero no soltó su mano sino que la escondió donde la luz no las descubriese. Y en el fondo, Hiroki tuvo que admitir que le hacía feliz que a veces le desobedeciera.

Al llegar a casa, se permitió por primera vez en mucho tiempo tomar un baño juntos y hablar de aquellas cosas sin relevancia que habían hecho durante estos días. No le comentó lo que había visto en la oficina y no porque quisiera ocultárselo, sino porque pensó que esa confidencia no le pertenecía a él sino a Miyagi.

― ¿Te enojarías conmigo si te digo que cuando te escuché en la universidad me hizo feliz que me llamaras?― preguntó, abrazándolo por la espalda en medio de la espuma de la tina.

― ¿Por qué te alegrarías por algo como eso?― devolvió la pregunta con el ceño fruncido―.Pudieron haberme descubierto y habría perdido mi empleo.

― Porque supe que Hiro-san piensa en mí… tanto como yo pienso en él cuando lo hago.

La sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas hasta teñirlas de un rojo intenso.

Además― le estrechó con más fuerza― si eso llegase a pasar; yo cuidaré de ti… siempre.

El corazón le dio una vuelta en el pecho para luego desbocarse de nuevo en su pecho.

― I-idiota― masculló rodeando sus brazos en su cintura.

Pero el que él estuviera irremediablemente enamorado de él, hasta el punto de no importarle si perdía su empleo por retozar en una biblioteca con su pareja, le hacía aún más idiota.

Al día siguiente llegó primero que Miyagi a la universidad. No quería que su superior llegase y encontrara sus cosas allí. Además que tenía que pensar con cabeza fría como lo enfrentaría después de lo que había escuchado el día anterior.

― Ah, Kamijō― Miyagi llegó con su tono usual de despreocupación― ayer me quedé preocupado por ti… estabas pálido y desorientado, así que llamé a Nowaki para que viniera por ti y…

― ¿Así qué usted lo llamó?― arqueó una ceja girándose a verle. ¿Cómo podía decir que estaba preocupado por él si sus actos indecentes en la oficina lo pusieron en aprietos en primer lugar?

― Eh… si ¿Qué? ¿No debí?

No podía ser tan severo con el profesor. En cualquier caso las cosas no habían salido tan mal el día anterior. En cuanto recordó solo un poco, se sonrojó por completo.

Miyagi sonrió con sorna.

― Entonces no te fue tan mal ¿eh?― dijo reflexivo― tu rostro está más suave el día de hoy.

― Pues ahora que lo menciona― se incorporó― no soy el único que le dio uso a su tiempo libre ayer, ¿Cierto?

Le inquirió con la mirada y por alguna extraña conexión generada por años de trabajo en conjunto. Miyagi confirmó que el ruido que había escuchado el día anterior si era Hiroki.

― K-Kamijō― intentó explicarse nervioso― n-no es lo que tú piensas… déjame explicarte… él llegó y, y…

― Sinceramente no me interesan sus explicaciones― le dijo con indiferencia― y… gracias.

Miyagi se sorprendió un poco ¿Lo había visto sonreír?

― Kamijō-

― Ah, y por cierto― arrojó un montón de papeles, pergaminos y rústicos en su escritorio con expresión malévola― Estamos a mano. Se acabó su reinado.

Miyagi sonrió un poco antes de sumergirse en su mar de papeles y ponerse a trabajar seriamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. Sírvanse dejar sus reviews si gustan y nos leemos prontito (creo que este shot puede tener un segundo capítulo pero ¿quien sabe?) :*
> 
> Besos (con labial rojo como siempre).
> 
> ~Kuro No Hatter~


End file.
